


Face of Evil

by chains_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Boys in Chains, Lemon, M/M, Prison, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Dena</p><p>The rule of an evil lord is broken by three lost travellers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

"Dammit Duo, that's the last time you get the map. We're lost!" snarled Heero. Duo looked over his shoulder at Heero and smirked. "Your responsible for this too, you should have been paying attention instead of looking at my ass!" Snickering was heard at Heero's side and he turned to glare at the culprit. "Youíre not helping any!" 

Trowa smiled easily, "Well he has a point, we were staring at that cute ass instead of our surroundings." Duo blew a kiss at Trowa and stuck out his tongue at Heero. Heero started to smile despite himself at the antics of his two lovers. Although he would never admit it, he had been watching Duo's ass and legs more than watching where they were going. It wasn't his fault, Duo was wearing incredibly short shorts that left his long supple legs and the under curve of his ass cheeks exposed for viewing. 

Duo looked around and tried to figure out where they were, he hadn't seen any markers so it was hard to tell. *Surely they weren't on private property?* He paused in his musing as he focused on a sound in the distance. "Do you guys hear that"? "Yes", replied Trowa "I do". Duo looked over his shoulder and grinned with mischief in his eyes "Last one there has to be bottom!" he shouted as he took off running towards the sound, with Trowa in hot pursuit. 

Heero followed behind at a slower pace and smiled as he thought about how long they had been together. They had been raised in the same colony as children. He and Trowa had lived on the same street and had been friends forever. Duo, the youngest, had moved to the colony when he was 6 and they were 8. Duo had immediately drawn the attention of older kids because he was so pretty. Heero and Trowa had stopped Duo from being raped one day by 2 older boys and they'd been best friends ever since. As they had gotten older the feelings had changed into something deeper and they had become lovers. Heero had taught Trowa and Duo how to fight and was fiercely protective of them. Trowa had been the idealist. He had gotten them all jobs and he managed the money and kept a cool head in crisis. Duo was the nurturer, he was full of life, love and laughter. Neither of them could remain angry or hurt when Duo was around. 

Heero finally reached the clearing where the other two were and was treated to the sight of his lovers in full nude glory splashing each other with water. They had found a beautiful grove with a rippling waterfall. It was the waterfall Duo had heard and followed to this paradise. 

Duo looked up as Heero entered the clearing and walked seductively over to him. Heero smiled as he grabbed the boy and kissed him passionately. Trowa enjoyed the view for a minute before going over to join them. Duo pulled back from Heero and grabbed Trowa, planting him in the middle. "You didn't beat me to the water so you get to be bottom!!" Duo laughed. Both Duo and Heero began to kiss Trowa along his neck. 

Trowa moaned in pleasure and ran his hands over Heero and Duo's silky skin. They slowly fell to the ground with Trowa between them. Duo leaned over and flicked his tongue over Trowa's erection before taking it into his mouth. He lovingly swirled his tongue around the shaft drawing heated moans out of Trowa. 

Heero undressed in the mean time and pulled scented oil from his backpack. He began to gently apply the oil to Trowa's soft pink pucker. He slid a finger in, then two enjoying the way Trowa pushed back on his fingers. He continued to move his fingers as he passed the oil to Trowa who spread some on his fingers and reached between Duo's legs to find his opening. He plunged oil covered fingers in as Duo jerked in pleasure. He began to prepare Duo for Heero as Heero prepared him for Duo. 

Duo took the oil from Trowa and began to cover his dripping erection with oil and the reached over and generously covered Heero's erection with oil. They pulled back for a moment and traded lush kisses with each other, before changing position with Duo now being in the middle. Duo reached out and covered Trowa's shaft with his hand as Heero guided him to Trowa's entrance. He slowly pushed in while pleasuring Trowa. Once he was deeply seated, he felt himself being slowly penetrated by Heero. 

Heero begin to thrust into Duo causing him in turn to thrust into Trowa. Duo pumped Trowa's erection in time with the thrusts that felt so good. The three boys moaned in pleasure and the pace sped up as each sought to bring the other to climax. Faster and faster the pacing went until Duo and Trowa exploded together with Heero following swiftly behind. They stayed connected until with a groan of loss they separated, but immediately grabbed each other to cuddle. As they lay together sated and surrounding each other with love, they were unaware of being watched. The watcher smiled evilly and thought "Oh look, new toys to play with; I wonder how long it will take to break them?"!!!!!!


	2. Part 2

Duo woke up and stretched sensously. "Well it's about time you woke up, we were only supposed to take a SHORT nap." Duo looked up at Heero and grinned "Well next time you can be in the middle, I was the one doing most of the work". "What time is it anyway"? Trowa wandered over and supplied the answer "Late afternoon," He would have said more if all three boys had not heard the sound of approaching horses. Heero stepped protectively in front of his two lovers, while Duo and Trowa braced themselves in case there was trouble. A group of riders burst through the clearing and stopped in surprise upon sighting the boys. The largest man in the group came forward and snarled "What are you doing here? This is private property, no one is allowed here without permission!!" Duo, ever the peace-maker, stepped forward some and addressed the angry man "I sorry, we're not familiar with the area and got lost. We'll be happy to leave if you point us in the right direction." "Oh you don't have to leave just yet" spoke a soft voice. 

The three boys looked over to the side and saw a boy about Duo's age. He had beautiful innocent blue eyes and light blond hair. Duo couldn't help but smile at the blond. The boy blushed and continued "I'm sorry if Rashid seemed rude, but he takes his job of protecting me very seriously. My name is Quatre. I'd be delighted if you would at least join me for dinner before heading out." A look of sadness came over Quatre's face, "I don't get to see many others my age and it gets lonely sometimes." Duo's heart immediately went out to the boy and he turned a pleading look on his lovers. Both sighed as neither had EVER been able to resist one of Duo's real pleading looks. "I guess it won't hurt to stay for dinner ." smiled Trowa. Heero went along, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was not quite right. All three boys missed the look of pure hatred sent at their retreating forms by Rashid. 

"Wow" exclaimed Duo as he saw the huge and incredibly beautiful mansion Quatre lived in. "Yeah, it's beautiful, but awfully big and lonely sometimes". Sighed Quatre. Duo reached over and patted the boys hand and smiled. Quatre immediately cheered up, "Race you to the stables!!" Duo and Quatre took off running for the stables as Heero and Trowa shook their heads at the two. The inside of the mansion was just as beautiful and grand as the outside. "Rashid, show my guests one of the bigger suites so they can freshen up before dinner". A very dour Rashid showed them a huge room and then left without a word. "Boy what a hard-ass! Hey Trowa, do you think he's secretly related to Heero?" asked a very innocent looking Duo. Heero picked up a heavy pillow and beaned Duo over the head. Duo laughed and ran into the bathroom. "OH MY GOD!!" was heard in the bathroom. Trowa and Heero exchanged worried looks and rushed in after their lover. All three stared in awe at what had to be the biggest whirlpool bathtub they'd ever seen. 

Duo immediately pounced and began filling the tub with very hot water and a light scented exotic bubble bath mix. As the three crawled into the tub together, Duo asked "Gee, do you think Quatre would adopt me?" He sighed and snuggled down into the fragrant heat. "Something just doesn't feel right about all of this" said Heero. "What's bothering you?" asked Trowa. "I don't know yet" Heero turned a determined look at the door, "But I will find out". "I think your just tense, let me relax you". With that Duo's head disappeared underneath the water, Heero and Trowa tried to see where the imp had gone. Heero suddenly tensed as he felt a mouth close over his semi-erect member. "Dammit, Duo" he moaned out. Trowa smirked and stated, "I take it you found him, or should I say he found you?" Trowa then stiffened as a silky hand found his own erection and began to stroke it. Duo popped up and climbed onto Heero's lap and impaled himself on Heero's hard erection, while continuing to stroke Trowa. Both boys gave into the insatiable force known as Duo and enjoyed the ride!!! The shadowy figure watched the antics of the boys in the tube. SoonÖ tonight they would discover why they were really here. The fun could begin. A chilling laughter filled the room as a hand turned off the viewer


	3. Part 3

Duo bounced down the stairs towards the dinning room with Trowa and Heero close behind. Duo smiled at Quatre as he entered the room, "Man I want to take the bathtub with me!". "I'm glad you liked the room. I hope you'll join me in a toast before dinner?" Quatre gestured towards some glasses filled with a rich wine. Each of the boys picked-up a glass and waited for Quatre to speak. "A toast to learning more about each other." Quatre then took a sip of wine and smiled as the boys followed suit. "How long have you lived here Quatre"? asked Trowa. "This land has belonged to my family for a hundred years now. We have long ruled this valley and it's citizens. There are two villages further down in this valley and I take care of them." "That's a lot of responsibility for someone your age," Heero observed. Just then Duo staggered a bit. "What's wrong?", asked Heero; then he noticed that he too was feeling strange. "Feeling strange are you?" asked Quatre "Don't worry, it's nothing permanent!" Heero lunged for the boy but fell down, he snarled up at the smirking blond before darkness overtook him. 

Heero awakened and realized that he was in some sort of arena. He heard a low moan beside him and noticed Trowa. "Trowa are you ok?" "Yes, is Duo alright?" The two boys looked around, but Duo was not in the arena with them. "Well, you're finally awake," came a taunting voice above them. "Where is Duo, you little bastard!" snarled Heero. "Temper, temper, he'll be joining us as soon as he's dressed suitably" stated Quatre. A loud commotion was heard at the door as Rashid entered dragging an enraged Duo in by a leash. 

Heero and Trowa stared at their lover. Duo was dressed in leather shorts that barely covered him, a matching leather open vest, with a leather collar around his neck . He was dragged over to Quatre and forced to kneel at his feet. "There, that's how boy toys should look." Stated Quatre. Duo looked up at Quatre with total loathing. "Oh dear, said Quatre, "he appears to be ill mannered, I'll have to fix that." He motioned for Rashid to remove Duo's vest, then he had him secured with leather straps between two pillars. "Rashid, give him 20 lashes with the whip, but be sure not to do any...permanentÖ damage." Duo threw a panicked look at Heero and Trowa before his world became nothing but pain. Heero and Trowa watched helplessly as Duo was beaten with the whip. Quatre smiled and enjoyed the braided beauty's pain. Duo was dragged back up the stairs and flung at Quatre's feet, barely conscious. "Well that was a good start to the evening", Quatre looked down at Heero and Trowa, "now it's your turn". 

Heero and Trowa waited to see what the sadistic blond had in mind. "You know", began Quatre, "I've always liked the movie 'Spartacus', Of course the slaves deserved what happened to them, you know. Well, I think you two should do a scene from the movie. I want you to fight each other, not to the death, I AM feeling generous tonight. No, I want one of you to beat the other unconcious. I also expect at least one major bone to be broken." "Fuck off", snarled Heero. "Well if you won't play that game, I've always wanted to re-enact that scene in Joan of Arc where she's burned alive", smiled Quatre. "No!, We'll fight," cried Trowa. "What the hell do you think your doing?" asked Heero. "Look at him, he's not sane! He'll do exactly as he's threatening. Even if one of us beats the other we'll both be alive." Trowa held Heero's gaze, his gut twisting as he voiced his next thought. "Do you want to leave Duo alone with him?" Quatre was enjoying the anguish on the faces of the two boys as they argued over what to do. "Heero, I've decided that you will be the one to administer the beating. Start now!" Quatre commanded. 

Heero hesitated feeling helpless anger. He had always been the protector. He had failed his lovers and now they were all in danger! "Just do it!" snarled Trowa. Heero blanked his face and attacked. It didn't take long for his hands to become covered in blood. Inside he was screaming for it to end, but Trowa was still conscious. He could hear Quatre laughing and clapping and Duo's sobs as Rashid gripped his head by his hair and forced him to watch. Trowa was barely conscious now as Heero struck him again. "I haven't heard a bone break yet, do it now or I'll have him burned alive in front of you!" shouted Quatre. Heero clenched his jaw so tight it began to cramp. He pulled back a leg and kicked forward at Trowa's left arm with enough force to break it. A sick crack of bone was heard as Trowa mercifully, finally, blacked out. A single tear fell down Heero's cheek as he tenderly gathered his abused lover in his arms. 

Quatre was in heaven, their pain was so sweet to behold. This had hurt all three of them. Quatre looked down at Heero with glee and spoke, "Beg and maybe I'll give you medical supplies so you can help him." Heero looked at Quatre with hatred, but did as he asked. Quatre laughed and looked at Duo, "What about you my pretty one?" Quatre moved his hand down and Duo noticed his erection for the first time. "Pleasure me with that mouth of yours and I'll give Heero the medical supplies he needs for Trowa". Duo felt sick at his stomach, but one look at Trowa told him he needed the medicine. Duo blanked his mind as much as possible, forced himself to forget that his lover was watching and pleasured Quatre with his mouth. Quatre held his head in place and forced him to swallow as he came in Duo's mouth. Quatre motioned for Rashid to come forward. "Give Heero whatever he needs to fix Trowa and then place them in the mirror room. I think it's their turn to be entertained, after all we wouldn't want to leave Duo out of the fun, would we?" Duo felt a darkness in the pit of his soul as he realized that it was his turn to receive Quatre's attentions.


	4. Part 4

Quatre walked down the hallway towards his bedroom. He admired his new toy as Duo followed along side on his hands and knees. "What a good boy you're being, I'll have to reward you." Duo bit his tongue to keep from uttering a scathing retort. He was dragged into bedroom with a huge mirrored wall on the far side of the room. 

Quatre reached down and stroked his head as he was lead to the bed. Duo blanched as he got a good look at the shelves in the room. Various sex toys covered the shelves, many were obviously meant to cause pain and some had a rust color to them that could only have been dried blood. "Don't worry my pretty, you're too new for me to use the more...advanced...toys on." Quatre laughed as Duo stared in horror at the devices. "Kiss me!" Quatre commanded. 

Duo rose to his knees and brushed Quatre's lips with his own. His head rocked to the side as he was viciously backhanded by Quatre. Duo looked at Quatre with hatred in his eyes, before lowering them to keep from further angering the psychotic boy. "You call that a kiss?!!!" Quatre's face was red with anger, he grabbed Duo's braid and forced his head back; then he ground his mouth on Duo's hard enough to draw blood. He pulled back appeased by Duo's whimper of pain. 

Quatre leaned forward and licked the blood off of Duo's lip, savoring the rich taste. "Take off your clothes" Duo's hand s trembled as he removed what little clothing he had left. He tried not to flinch as Quatre leered at his body and ran his hands over the welts from the whipping he had received. "Now undress me." Duo moved forward and obeyed the order; he tried to touch as little of the blond as possible. Quatre smiled enjoying the braided boys discomfort and fear. He really was a beauty, and Quatre fully intended to enjoy raping the boy. The blond stepped forward and pushed Duo down on his knees again, "Beg me for it." 

Duo gritted his teeth and replied "Please take me." "That wasn't very sincere, you need another lesson don't you. Rashid, I want you to got to Mr. Yuy and remove an inch of skin off his left leg and bring it back for Duo." "Please, I'll do anything. just don't. Don't hurt him." Duo's last words were almost sobbed out, as he resigned himself to submitting totally to Quatre. Quatre looked at Duo and tenderly stroked his cheek. "You should have thought about that before. Now go bring me that strap on the wall. If you take your punishment and please me for the rest of the night, I won't have Rashid take some skin from his other leg." 

Duo felt hot tears roll down his face as Rashid entered the room with the bloody prize in his hand. He crawled over to the peg where the strap hung ,then returned and handed the strap to Quatre. Shivering, he waited for the next command. 

Quatre placed the bit of skin where he was sure Duo would see it and motioned for Duo to bend over onto the bed. Duo did as he was told and hissed in pain as the first of many blows fell on his unprotected bottom. His skin was a deep red with bruising underneath by the time Quatre finished. "Now shall we try this again, beg for it." Duo's voice trembled as he begged Quatre to take him. 

He felt Quatre move behind him and then there was a searing pain as Quatre forced himself into Duo's unwilling body. Duo retreated to a dark corner of his mind as he waited for his humiliation to be over. He lost count of the minutes; a seeming eternity passed as his body was rocked forcefully by the blond behind him until it was, finally, over. Duo felt liquid falling down the back of his leg and knew it was Quatre's seamen mixed with his blood. It hurt so much to move; he was covered in bruises and he was just grateful his lovers hadn't witnessed this humiliation. He gasped as Quatre pushed him to the floor and stated, "Clean yourself up." 

He walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection; then he spoke to the mirror. "Did you boys enjoy the show? He's quite tight, I'll enjoy loosening him up. I know he liked it." Duo looked at the mirror in growing horror as he realized it was a two way mirror and his lovers had just watched him be raped by this madman! 

Duo curled up into a small ball on the floor with a sad whimper. He felt his world crumble, how could they bear to touch him after this. He was dirty now; he had let his body be violated and he was not worthy of them now. Quatre looked at the suffering of the beautiful boy at his feet. His tears were so exquisite and they way he looked now; with half his hair down, pooling around his face and shoulders! 

Quatre sauntered over to Duo and laughed, "Look lover, you've gotten me hard again. Why don't you show them how good you are with your mouth." 

Duo obeyed Quatre again. His body was moving on auto-pilot, numb from the abuse he'd received earlier. As he pleasured the bastard some part of his mind that refused to give in to insanity began to plan how to get his revenge and free his lovers. It was some time later before Quatre had finally gotten tired and had stopped violating Duo. He lay down to sleep, pulling Duo into the curve of his body like they were long time lovers. Duo looked over at the mirror, tears streaming down his cheeks as he offered the only thing he could to those who had been forced to watch thisÖîForgive me.î


	5. Part 5

"NO, NO, NOOOO!!!!" Heero screamed as he watched his smiling angel be repeatedly violated. Trowa watched as well, but no sound escaped his tightly closed lips. Tears streamed from his eyes as inside he raged at his helplessness and inability to save Duo. Both their hearts broke as they saw Duo tearfully beg their forgiveness. "How can he think we would blame him for this?" sobbed Trowa. "Because he feels responsible, we are all responsible for getting lost here, but Duo will blame only himself." Sighed Heero. He turned to assess the damage to his lover. Trowa had many bruises, but none were debilitating, he had been very careful about that; there were also small cuts that had bleed a lot, but even those were trivial. The worst injury was the broken arm, but he'd trained Trowa well, and Trowa could fight well with only one arm. They had to escape before Quatre totally broke Duo. 

Trowa looked at Heero and knew he was assessing how well both of them could fight. "Heero, we need to rest, we can't escape if we're tired. Sleep, we WILL escape tomorrow...whatever it takes!" The two boys locked gazes and tried to reassure each other. It was a determination stronger than either had known before, and yet it was tempered by a startling desperation. Both knew getting any kind of rest would be difficult a long as Duo remained in Quatre's hands. 

Trowa and Heero awoke abruptly as they heard the door to the room being open. They tensed and got ready to take advantage of any opportunity the guards gave them; to their surprise it was Duo who entered the room. 

Duo's hair was down and and he was dressed in another pair of skimpy leather shorts with a matching vest and collar. The leather was a dark purple and as he got closer they could smell the soft scent of lillac on his body and hair. Duo knelt down and began to redress Trowa's wounds. He refused to look into his lover's eyes. 

"Duo, please look at me", begged Trowa "you were so brave last night, I love you." "How, how can you love me now? I'm dirty, lower than a whore!" Duo felt too ashamed to look directly at his koibitos. "Stop it" demanded Heero "Nothing he can do will change how much we love you, would you turn your back on me, if he'd raped me instead?!" 

"No!" cried Duo's head snapped up as he finally met Heero's eyes, his own violet gaze pained and clouded at the thought of Heero, his Heero, being violated in such a manner. "Nothing could EVER make stop loving you." "Well isn't that sweet." Smirked Quatre from the doorway. "Hurry up! I have a full day planned for us sweet Duo, and your lovers will be the entertainment for tonight!" 

Duo cringed giving Quatre exactly what he wanted so he could spend a little more time with his lovers. The blond smiled as he observed the fear and hate in the violet-eyed boy's gaze then left the room. Duo hurried in changing the bandages, he still had to bandage Heero's leg. "Duo, do whatever you have to. We need for you to stay alive." pleaded Trowa. Duo smiled at him, nodded and turned his attention to Heero. Duo finished and stood up, looking into the eyes of his lovers sadly as he realized his time with them was up. He ran his hand over his soft hair, then stepped forward and clasped Heero's hand as he leaned over and gently kissed his lips. He turned and did the same with Trowa before walking to the door and letting the guard attach the leash he held to Duo's collar. Duo gracefully knelt down on all fours and exited the room. 

Heero and Trowa looked at the door longingly until all sounds of their lover was gone. Heero looked over at Trowa and smiled grimly. He opened his hand to reveal the slender stick Duo had slipped him. It was made of gundanium and tipped with a pointed razor sharp diamond edge. He and Trowa had gotten Duo a matched set for his birthday last year. 

Trowa held it's twin. They could be used as weapons and lock picks. Heero had spent a lot of time training himself and his lovers on how to use the small slender devices as killing weapons and he would enjoy using them on these sick bastards who dared to imprison them. He was so proud of Duo for finding a way to hide these from their captors. It had been Duo's idea to hide the slender rods in his hair. He quickly picked the lock to the manacle on his wrist and looked to make sure Trowa was getting out of his manacles as well. 

Trowa looked over at Heero, who nodded at him and promptly began to moan loudly and beg for help; "Please help me, it hurts." The guard at the door banged on it and yelled "Shut up you little shit, if I come in there you will be hurt a lot more!" The moaning continued until the guard burst into the room fully intending to beat the boy until he was silent. Heero silently slipped up behind the guard and ran the diamond edge of the pick over the guard's throat. He watched in satisfaction as the guard fell silently and strangled on his own blood. He looked at Trowa and both had the same thought, it was time to free Duo and have their revenge!


	6. Part 6

Quatre sat on his throne in the main hall deciding that he had made the village elders wait long enough to remind them of their place beneath him. He couldn't wait to show off his new pet! He reached down and pulled the braided boy's head until it rested on his knee, giving the illusion of a willing love slave. The boy's hair was so silky soft, and that embarrassed blush to his cheeks was positively delightful. He looked up as the first of the elders entered the room, they were bringing his tribute for the month. This was his favorite time because of the way he could indulge his darker side on someone other than his guards. He smiled as the men and women entered the room and knelt on the floor, his guards followed behind bringing in the tributes. Quatre was particularly interested in his tributes of flesh. 

He ran a critical eye over the two robed boys and the two robed girls. They were very fair of feature, but could not match the beauty of the boy at his feet. That was just as well as he wasn't ready to give this one to his guards yet. The first of the elders crawled forward and set his offering on the floor before the throne. "Go get it for me pet, you can use that delectable mouth to retrieve it." Duo went down the stairs, with his face burning with shame, and picked up the bag with his teeth. His took it and placed in Quatre's waiting hands, resuming his place at Quatre's feet with his head leaning on the other boy's knee. Quatre reached down and stroked his head murmuring "What a good pet you are." The blonde's good mood didn't last as he examined the contents of the bag. 

"You call this an appropriate tribute! This is an insult!" "Please Master Quatre," pleaded the trembling man, "It's all we have, this has been a dry season. Crops were not as good. Have mercy on us!" Quatre's smile was poisonous. "Very well, I will spare your life and the entire villageÖif you bring me the heart of your daughter over there." He pointed to one of the robed teenagers that was to be presented as a tribute. "Rashid, hand him a knife, if he refuses to bring me her heartÖyou will kill every living soul in his village. Oh, and kill him last." 

Duo couldn't believe what he had just heard. Quatre was going to make the elder KILL his OWN CHILD! He had never been exposed to such evil. He watched in fascinated horror as the elder rose to his feet and accepted the knife. He walked towards his child, tears streaming down his cheeks. Quatre leaned forward, eyes sparkling with pleasure as he watched the drama before him. The elder tenderly stroked the daughters face and gently kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry." "It's ok father, he would have killed me anyway. At least you love me and will make it quick." The elder drew back his knife to deliver the killing blow. Duo turned his head, he couldn't watch this.it hurt too much. A cruel hand dug into his hair and his head was yanked up. "You will watch this or I'll have you do it to one of your lovers so the other one can live!" hissed Quatre in his ear. 

So Duo watched the tragedy before him as the father drove the knife into his daughter and cut downward; reaching into her chest and drawing out her heart. "Duo, go and fetch it for me, you may rise and bring it to me in your hands." Duo was nauseated as he made his way down the stairs to retreive the gruesome prize. As a tribute to the bravery of the elder he managed to hold onto the contents of his stomach. Duo looked into the man's haunted eyes and let him see his heartfelt sorrow on his behalf. The elder nodded slightly, barely perceptible even to Duo and gave over his daughter's heart. Duo returned to Quatre and handed him his tribute. 

Quatre motioned a guard over. "Have the chefs prepare this for tonight." As Duo observed the rest of the proceedings; no more outbursts were forthcoming, and blond lord seemed satisfied with his tributes. 

The last offerings to be presented were the three remaining robed teenagers. Their parents brought them forward and they were stripped of their garments. They were nude underneath and the teenagers as well as the parents evidenced shame at this state. 

Quatre leisurely ascended the stairs with Duo beside him. He walked around the youths and throughly examined them, enjoying their humiliation. "They are quite fair, but not as fair as my current pretty. GUARDS, they are yours! Enjoy!" Duo almost lost it as the youths were grabbed and dragged to the floor and violated. Quatre smiled at the horrified parents who were helpless to prevent this, "If they survive then you may have them back!" "Now come, I simply insist you stay for lunch! I wouldn't want to be accused of being a bad host!" 

He ran a finger gently over Duo's cheek. "Duo you will serve the wine." Duo nodded and made his way over to the wine vat, pitcher in hand. He jerked as he felt warm fingers brush against his leg. Stifling the urge to yelp, he looked down to see Trowa backed into the shadows. He let a smile of joy and relief appear on his face. "Heero?" he mouthed. "Safe." Was the reply. Duo moved carefully and slowly, not daring to reach for his lover. He knew he was being watched. Trowa pointed at a full vial beside the pitcher, he gestured for Duo to pour it into the vat. Duo gave a barely perceptible nod, and palmed the vial, pouring it's entire contents into the wine. He knew, without being told that this was the potion used on them their first night here. If it didn't knock everyone out, it would slow them down enough that they could be defeated despite their numbers! Duo smiled a vengeful smile. Freedom and justice were almost at hand!


	7. Part 7

Duo endured the various fondling of his body parts as he poured wine for Quatre and his troops. He made sure every glass was full and was quick to refill any that were emptied. He made sure the village representatives had water and not the wine; then he waited for the drug to take effect.

Heero and Trowa watched the guards carefully. "Look the drug is beginning to take effect!" whispered Trowa. Heero smiled grimly, anticipating the moment when he could release his rage at all that had happened to his lovers. "Now!" he shouted as he and Trowa observed most of the guards falling to the ground. Some of the guards were not unconscious and they would have to remedy this. Heero ruthlessly attacked the two guards nearest them. He unleashed a series of lightening-fast disabling kicks that resulted in broken bones, before he dealt the death blow. Trowa's attacks were just as devastating and final on the guards he engaged. Duo wasn't about to be left out. He wanted to deal with Quatre, but it was more important to help his lovers overcome the remaining guards who had not yielded to the effects of the drug. Duo had to satisfy himself with a strong backhand to Quatre's face, dazing him, before rushing off to help his lovers. 

The village elders stood in shock. NO ONE had ever successfully defied the Lord of the land. They quickly realized this might be their only shot at escaping this nightmarish existence. None of the elders could really fight, but they could help by securing the guards who were unconscious. They quickly moved from guard to guard, tying them up tightly as they went. They kept an eye on the battle between the remaining guards and the three teenagers. They watched in awe as they three boys unleashed impressive fighting skills that resulted in the defeat of their chosen opponents. The villagers cringed when Rashid entered the scene. Rashid had held them in terror for years and all knew of his physical strength. They wondered how any of these frail looking boys could stand up to this giant. 

Heero was the first to notice Rashid charging at them from the side. He placed himself in front of his lovers and left the remaining guards to them, as he faced this enraged giant. Heero dodged a blow that would have crushed him like an eggshell had it connected. He threw out his leg in a round house kick..and felt shock as he leg was caught and he was thrown across the room to land in a jumbled heap. Duo growled in rage and jumped on the triumphant man's back, landing hard blows on his head and shoulders. Rashid laughed and reached up a huge hand to ensnare this annoying gnat. He smiled evilly as he began to slowly strangle the beautiful boy in his grasp. 

Duo struggled to draw in a breath past his tightly constricted throat, huge black flowers blooming before his eyes. "Don't kill him Rashid," came the hated voice of the blond sadist. "His suffering will end too soon if you kill him. I'm going to make him beg for death before I'm through. He did dare to strike me after all." Rashid complied with the command and loosened his hold but did not release the boy's throat. He laughed at the terror stricken face, before yelling in pain. Heero stepped back from the blow he had just delivered to the giant's back. Duo was dropped to the ground as Rashid turned to finish this foolish boy once and for all. As Heero was rushed, he leaped into the air and landed with the full force of his body on Rashid's unprotected neck. A sickening crack was heard throughout the courtyard as Quatre's most loyal retainer fell to the ground; never to rise again. 

Quatre looked around nervously as he realized he was alone. Rashid was dead and the rest of his guards were secured with no hope of escape. He began to back away searching for any kind of exit. For the first time in his life he felt fear as he was surrounded, by the people he had so horribly abused. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a knife as Duo approached him with a determined look in his eyes. Duo easily avoided the clumsy thrust of the blade before delivering a kick to the lower portion of Quatre's spine. A snap was heard as the kick hit its target and broke the lower spine. Quatre crumpled to the ground, unable to feel his legs. "What have you done to me, you peasant!" Duo smiled a cold smile, "I've damaged your spine. You'll never walk again, but I wasn't totally cruel, I left you the ability to still feel sexual desire. You just won't be able to actively seek out a partner." 

Trowa stepped forward and circled the boy who had caused so much pain. He lashed out with a foot and connected with a spot that was higher up on Quatre's back. A crack was heard as more damage was inflicted on Quatre's spine. Quatre began to whimper as he realized he could no longer feel or move his arms. "You'll never again touch someone against their will." Trowa felt a grim satisfaction at this justice, only Heero was left. 

Quatre cringed with the movement he had left in his body as Heero approached. Heero looked down on this boy with the face of an angel, but the soul of the devil. He lashed out with a fist hitting a nerve in the neck. Quatre cried out as a bolt of flaming pain shot through his body. "You will feel bursts of pain for the remainder of you life. The area I hit will cause the pain to occur randomly, so you will NEVER be ready for it." 

Heero looked at the village elder, "Will you see to it that he's taken care of?" "Oh yes, he will be feed daily and if he refuses to eat, we will feed him with a feeding tube. He will be bathed and cleaned publicly so he can enjoy the helplessness and humility he forced on others. We will see that he leads a long life locked away in the prison of his body. He will have to depend on those of us he despises for all of his needs. I think it is a just and appropriate punishment." 

Quatre grew paler as he heard his fate. NO, this couldn't happen to him. He was their master, he couldn't stand this. He couldn't even escape in death! The elders smiled as they saw realization dawn on the blond's face and he began to scream, as he was dragged off to be put on display in the village. 

Heero turned and looked at this lovers, drawing them into a fierce embrace as they reveled in being together again and cried at the pain they had endured. Heero and Trowa looked in concern at the very subdued Duo and knew that it would take time for their gentle lover to recover from his ordeal. They would give him all the time he needed and offer him all the love in their hearts.


	8. Epilogue

It had been three months since the horrible event of the boys imprisonment. Trowa and Heero were about at their wit's end. While Duo encouraged them to make love to each other, he had yet to join them. They had been unable to persuade him that he was worthy of them. He had even tried to run away from them once, but they had quickly tracked him down and made sure he knew they would not accept living without him. They had gone to a highly recommended friend as well, Sally Po, who was a psychiatrist. She specialized in rape trauma, but even she had limited success with Duo. Upon her recommendation, and as a last resort to gain back their lover, they were taking a trip to one of the few, remote rainforests left on Earth. 

The three boys followed Sally off the plane. They looked up in surprise as the normally reserved woman yelled a greeting and ran to a wizened old man and his companion. The slight figure with the man turned out to be an exquisite Chinese boy. 

Sally embraced him warmly and placed an enthusiastic kiss on his lips. As the three staring boys caught up to her, she made introductions. "Boys this is Nava and Wufei, and these three hellions are Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell." Wufei and Nava stepped forward to shake hands and silently noted the way Heero and Trowa closed in on Duo, practically daring them to try anything harmful. Nava held out his hand and waited patiently for the braided to take the offered greeting. Duo moved forward, graceful and beautiful as a butterfly, and lightly accepted the outstretched palm. The old man gently pulled the boy to his side, curling his fingers around the smaller hand, and walked with him back to the car as Wufei expertly slid between them and the other two boys to prevent them from snatching their friend back into their protective embrace. 

The trip to Nava's village was very beautiful and soothing. His village was deep in the heart of the rainforest, surrounded by a veil of vivid blues and greens. Nava had Sally show Duo to the hut where they would be staying, but detained Trowa and Heero. 

"Your friend is very damaged," he said without preamble. "I can help him, but only if you follow my rules. He and I will go further into the woods for two weeks of meditation and healing." Heero interrupted. "That's fine with us, when do we leave?" Nava looked into the determined eyes and replied with an equally firm resolve, "You won't be going. You and Trowa are a part of the problem." "Nani!!" 

Wufei spoke up before Nava could answer them, "He will never get well as long of the two of you continue to make him feel worthless." Trowa bristled at this. "We love him, we've given him all the support we can. We love him and go out of our way to show it!" "I believe that is your intent, but that's not what's happening. Wufei was not as diplomatic as I would have been, but you are contributing to his problem. Do you let him go anywhere alone? Have you given him the same freedom as he had before he was violated?" 

Heero was the one to answer, and his words were slow and quiet. "No, he seems so fragile now, that we don't dare let him out of our sight. We do most everything for him and we don't let many others near him." Here, the boy looked up, a fierce light in his eyes, "We just want to protect him." Wufei looked at the two boys and shook his head, "Don't you see? You've made him feel like you don't trust him. How can he feel worthy of you if you can't trust him to do things for and by himself. He can't forgive himself and it's obvious you haven't forgiven yourselves and he's taking the blame for that as well. You need to separate to heal." 

Duo had missed his lovers in the two weeks they had been separated, but he also felt a tremendous rush of freedom. The fact that they had trusted him enough to let him make the decision of whether to go with Nava or stay with them meant a great deal to him. He knew they had gone off into the forest to meditate and heal, as well. He felt such love for this sweet old man who had helped him begin the healing process. He had been able to confess all to this man as he had not to Sally. He would still see Sally for sessions when they went back, because there were still feelings to deal with. He had a surprise for his lovers when he got back to the village. They would be staying another two weeks, but this time they would be together in the counseling sessions with Nava. 

He heard shouts of welcome as he and Nava entered the village after their self-imposed exile. Duo scanned the crowd for two familiar faces, and found them, both filled with silent questions and fears. He could see they wanted to sweep him into their arms, but were unsure of his wishes. Before this journey, they would have grabbed him and practically suffocated him in their efforts to protect him. He ran and threw himself into his lovers' arms, and they held him tightly, whispering soft words of love and comfort.  
Heero and Trowa couldn't believe the change in Duo. That indeterminate spark that had once burned brightly deep within him, was back It wasn't quite as vibrant as before, but with time and support it could be, would be, bolder and brighter than ever. The two weeks apart from him had been hard. They had both learned that they had to back off, and let Duo go his own way. He had to be free to heal and if he got hurt, they would be there for him. All three of them had a lot to discuss. Duo suggested that they go for a swim in the lagoon at sunset. He spoke privately to Wufei and asked if he would make sure they weren't disturbed. 

Duo spent the rest of the afternoon with his lovers as they discussed their feelings and how things were going to be when they returned home. As the sun set they made their way to the lagoon. Duo slowly undressed for his lovers. it had been so long. They had agreed to go slowly with Duo calling the shots. He needed the control to pass this first of many hurdles and regain the physical love they all yearned for. Heero and Trowa gazed in appreciation of the beauty before them. "Undress." Came the seductive alto voice. Each undressed and spent several minutes just caressing smooth silky skin. Duo leaned forward and gave each boy a loving kiss on the lips. He pulled his lovers to the water and slowly slid in. The water was warm and felt like silk as it ran over sensitive skin. They lazed about the pool a while, trying to relax some of the tension and nervousness. 

When Duo felt he was ready, he quietly led the others to shore. He drew Trowa into his arms and pressed a soft gentle kiss to his lips. Pulling away, he ran his tongue teasingly over his mouth. He turned slightly and treated Heero to the same slowly smoldering brush of a kiss. "What do you need from us Duo?" asked Heero in a husky voice. "I want you to take Trowa and let me take you." 

Heero froze for a brief moment. He had NEVER been on the bottom, he had never even considered it. it just wasn't in his nature to surrender. He thought a minute and decided it didn't matter, he loved Duo with all his heart. If Duo needed this, then he could do it. "Whatever you want love, this night is for you." Duo felt tears run down his face as he realized the depth of love Heero and Trowa had for him. He knew he would probably never ask for this again, but just this once he needed total control; he needed it to get past the bad memories and the helplessness he felt. He and Trowa sandwiched Heero between them and began to plant kisses along his body. Duo kissed his neck and back while reaching around Heero to trail his hand up and down Trowa's body. Trowa fed off of Heero's mouth enjoying the taste and feel of dueling with his lover's tongue. Duo slowly pressed the three of them to the ground. He picked up the nearby cup with lubricant in it and put a generous amount on his hand. "Let me prepare him for you Heero." Duo ran a teasing long finger along the indention on Trowa's behind. He dove forward and stole a kiss, enjoying the gasp of surprise as he unexpectedly slid a finger deep inside Trowa. He rubbed deep inside the boy drawing out impassioned moans at the sensation he was creating. 

Heero watched as Trowa writhed and moaned begging for more. Duo gently added another finger as Trowa slowly went insane with desire. He added a third finger and cast a burning purple glance over a pale shoulder at Heero. "Your turn now, lover." Heero thought he'd come right then and there as the words sent a rush of desire through his body. Duo reached over and scooped up some lubricant with his free hand and began to rub Heero's large, red erection. "Yessss". Duo smiled as Heero began to thrust into his closed hand. Slowly he drew Heero into a position where he was kneeling between Trowa's legs. They slowly drew Trowa forward and impaled him on Heero's thick shaft. Trowa lay with his back on the ground and his bottom in Heero's lap. Heero squeezed his firm cheeks as he began a slow thrusting rhythm. 

He froze in shock as he felt Duo press a finger deep inside; he paused and tried to get used to the sensation, deciding how he felt about it. With a soft huff of a sigh, his body took over and decided that it felt very good. Duo added another finger and soon Heero was thrusting forward into Trowa and back onto Duo's talented fingers. "Hurry Duo, I can't last much longerÖ it feels so goodÖwant you with us." Duo removed his fingers and generously covered his own erection with the slick, smooth liquid before sliding with little resistance into Heero. Heero cried out and almost came a second time at the incredible sensation of having Duo inside him. It was only the sheer force of his will that let him keep control. No wonder Duo liked being in the middle. 

It felt so wonderful to thrust into a warm tight body, while someone else was thrusting in and out of you. Well, they'd just have to start taking turns with being in the middle!! Duo thrust deeply in and out of Heero's tight heat. He reached down and grabbed Trowa's shaft and began to move his hand up and down the length. The feelings and pleasure continued to swell, driving each boy out of his mind. They had never felt so close to each other, at this moment they knew they would be ok. Three voices echoed out into the night as each one found a mind shattering release. The lovers cuddled close to each other in the aftermath. They wanted nothing to spoil this private moment between the three of them. "I love you", Duo whispered to his lovers. Heero and Trowa looked at Duo with tears in their eyes; it was the first time he had said this since their ordeal. All three lay back and enjoyed the night sky filled with stars. The future looked bright again. 

The End


End file.
